


Poor Little Rich Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie sulks...</p><p>AU</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Little Rich Girl

"Why did I agree to this..."

Dixie's pout is adorable when Flicka turns to look at her. Three days on the road and Dixie still sulks when they have to stay in motels, but they are nearly home and out of money, it's this or sleep in the car. Dixie follows even as she heads inside, although Dixie reaches for her hand the second the door slams. Flicka smiles, squeezing her hand gently before booking them in. They walk together to the room. 

"One bed... is that supposed to be a double?"

Flicka snorts with amusement, moving to unpack what little night-clothes she's bothered with and heads into the bathroom. Dixie is still whining as she changes into her nightclothes and Flicka smirks, pulling her down onto the bed, curling around her with a smirk. 

"At least you can't fall out the bed this time."

She is teasing and when Dixie pouts she smiles, kissing her softly. 

"Aw, come on darling... at least I'll keep you warm."

Dixie sighs, curling into Flicka with a low sigh. 

"Fine, but you owe me."

"And I'll pay that debt... when we get home... to our nice big bed..."


End file.
